A. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns microbicidal compositions which are used as bactericides, fungicides and algaecides to eliminate, inhibit and/or prevent the growth of microbial organisms such as bacteria, fungi, and algae in various systems and products.
B. Prior Art
The 3-isothiazolones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,488; 4,105,431; 4,252,694; 4,265,899; and 4,279,762 are known to have excellent microbicidal activity. Two important commercially available 3-isothiazolones are 2-n-octyl-3-isothiazolone, and a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-3-isothiazolone and 2-methyl-3-isothiazolone.
1-Methyl-3,5,7-triaza-1-azoniatricyclodecane chloride is a known microbicide according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,866.
Combinations of certain microbicides, some of which exhibit synergy together, are known. However, several of such combinations exhibit disadvantages, either due to toxicity, cost, compatibility, or due to other problems.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a microbicidal composition which is more efficacious than known microbicidal compositions, and overcomes other disadvantages of the prior art combinations.